Milczenia i powroty
by Atris-12
Summary: Kiedy Sam odchodzi do Stanford, Dean jest gotowy na wszystko, żeby go odzyskać. A jeśli to jest niemożliwe, chciałby mieć z nim jakikolwiek kontakt. Internetowe rozmowy, Wincest!Kisses, happy end.


**(15.09; 02:18)**

**1782678: **Sam, wróć.

**(16.10; 06:20)**

**1782678: **Sammy...

**(16.10; 06:20)**

**Ja: **Sam.

**(16.10; 06:21)**

**1782678: **Wróć, proszę.

_Połączenie z serwerem zostało przerwane._

* * *

**(16.10; 20:12)**

**1782678: **Wiem, że jesteś. Mignęło mi okienko.

Wróć.

**(16.10; 20:20)**

**Ja: **Dean. Studia. Nie wrócę.

**(16.10; 20:21)**

**1782678: **Rozumiem.

Zrobisz coś dla mnie?

**(16.10; 20:47)**

**Ja: **Dobrze. O co chodzi?

**(16.10; 20:48)**

**1782678: **Zapisz sobie mój numer.

Któregoś dnia

**(16.10; 20:48)**

**Ja: **Dean.

**(16.10; 20:49)**

**1782678:** będziesz chciał porozmawiać.

Zapisz, Sammy.

Zrób to jedno.

_Dodałeś nowy kontakt._

_1782678 – __**Dean**_

**(16.10; 20:51)**

**Ja: **Już.

**(16.10; 20:52)**

**Dean: **Dziękuję.

_Połączenie z serwerem zostało przerwane._

_

* * *

_

**(20.04; 19:23)**

**Ja: **Ciężko mi to przyznać, Dean, ale cholernie tęsknię.

**(20.04; 19:24)**

**Dean: **Więc wróć.

**(20.04; 19:24)**

**Ja: **Dean.

**(20.04; 19:25)**

**Dean: **Przepraszam.

Ja tęsknię bardziej.

**(20.04; 19:26)**

**Ja: **?

**(20.04; 19:27)**

**Dean: **Sam, odszedłeś.

Wróć.

Albo daj mi żyć.

Choć może byłoby lepiej, gdybyś pozwolił mi umrzeć.

**(20.04; 19:29)**

**Ja: **Dean!

_Dean zmienił status na __**offline.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(21.04; 16.20)**

**Ja: **Dzwoniłem do Bobby'ego. Dean, co z tobą?

**(21.04; 19.02)**

**Ja: **Wiem, że tam jesteś.

Co się dzieje?

Bobby twierdzi, że się z nikim nie kontaktujesz.

Nawet z tatą.

**(21.04; 23.17)**

**Ja: **Dean!

**(21.04; 23.33)**

**Dean: **Wracasz?

**(21.04; 23.34)**

**Ja: **Dean...

**(21.04; 23.35)**

**Dean: **Więc wszystko jest wg cb okay?

Tylko ty możesz sobie od wszystkiego uciekać?

Masz prawo się od nas odcinać?

Trzymaj się tego dalej, Sammy.

**(21.04; 23.37)**

**Ja: **Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi tego brakuje, Dean. Ciebie i twojego Sammy'owania.

_Dean zmienił status na __**offline.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(03.05; 01:23)**

**Dean: **Sammy, kochaszmnie?

**(03.05; 01:25)**

**Ja: **Piłeś?

**(03.05; 01:26)**

**Dean: **Nie.

**(03.05; 01:26)**

**Ja: **...

**(03.05; 01:27)**

**Dean: **Tak.

Ale to nie ma nic do rzeczy.

Pamiętasz?

Rok temu.

**(03.05; 01:30)**

**Ja: **Dean, co ty pierdolisz?

**(03.05; 01:31)**

**Dean: **Częstozasypiałeś z głową na moich nogach.

Albo na ramieniu.

A wtedy było mi zimno. I mnie przytuliłeś.

**(03.05; 01:33)**

**Ja: **Pamiętam.

**(03.05; 01:34)**

**Dean:** A rano patrzyłeś na mnie tak, jakby nic innego na świecie się nie liczyło.

**(03.05; 01:35)**

**Ja: **Bo tak było...

**(03.05; 01:36)**

**Dean: **Więc co się zmieniło, Sammy?

**(03.05; 01:37)**

**Ja: **Jeśli coś kochasz, puść to wolno. Jeśli wróci - jest twoje. Jeśli nie - nigdy twoje nie było.*

_Połączenie z serwerem zostało przerwane._

*P. Coehlo.

* * *

**(20.11; 00:37)**

**Dean: **Wiem, że myślisz, że o tobie zapomniałem. Taki już jesteś. Ale ja wciąż czekam, Sammy. Chcę żebyś o tym pamiętał. Minął ponad rok, odkąd odszedłeś. I... na początku nie miałem nic. Pół roku później wciąż nie miałem nic. A wtedy kazałeś mi cię puścić. I... pewnie jakaś część mnie się pogodziła. Że już ciebie nie ma. Że nie osłaniasz moich pleców, że nie kłócisz się z ojcem, że przez najbliższe kilka... że prawdopodobnie już nie będę mógł podkradać ci jednej z twoich obrzydliwych sałatek i z oburzeniem stwierdzać, że jednak wciąż są obrzydliwe. W każdym razie, chciałbym, żebyś przestał mnie traktować jak wroga. Jestem twoim bratem. I gdziekolwiek będziesz, czy jakąkolwiek decyzję podejmiesz, wciąż mam nadzieję uczestniczyć w twoim życiu. I wiedzieć, co się z tobą dzieje. Bo mogliby cię tam otruć, utopić, upić, przygnieść książkami, a ja nic bym o tym nie wiedział. Więc okay, Sammy. Nie będę cię więcej prosić o to, abyś wrócił. Nie masz się czego bać. Po prostu odpisz.

**(21.11; 07:28)**

**Ja: **Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że pisze do ciebie tak wcześnie, bo jestem pewien, że wciąż śpisz. Nie sądzę, żebym dziś mógł z tobą rozmawiać jak kiedyś, dlatego wolę wysłać ci coś tak długiego, jak ty wysłałeś do mnie. Na razie nikt nie próbował mnie zabić. Chociaż jedna z wykładowczyń patrzy na mnie miotającym gromy wzrokiem. A wygląda na niezwykle zdeterminowaną. I nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że o tobie nie myślę. Bo myślę. I naprawdę chciałbym wrócić, choćby tylko po to, żeby cię zobaczyć, ale mam wreszcie to, o czym marzyłem. Ah, moje sałatki... jak ja dawno ich nie jadłem. I jak dawno nie byłem zadowolony z tego, że ktoś mi je podbiera. Powiedziałeś ostatnio, że pamiętasz, jak zasypiałem. No cóż. Mało z tych rzeczy utkwiło mi w pamięci. Przypominam sobie za to, jak się budziłem. Bo to, że ja miewałem koszmary, było niemal codziennością. Ale którejś nocy... nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jaki byłem wtedy przerażony. Rzucałeś się po łóżku, szlochałeś, a ja na wszelkie sposoby starałem się ciebie obudzić. Nic nie działało. W końcu oparłem czoło o twoją pierś i zacząłem płakać razem z tobą. Tak bardzo mnie to bolało. Rano ze zdziwieniem spojrzałeś na mnie, przyklejonego do twojego boku. Chciałeś wstać, ale ja nie mogłem oderwać palców od twoich ramion. I to zaskoczenie, gdy wieczorem bez zbędnych ceregieli wziąłem swoją poduszkę i położyłem się na twoim łóżku. Ale nic nie powiedziałeś. Tak, jakbyśmy robili to każdego dnia, wdrapałeś się na materac i przyciągnąłeś mnie do siebie. Tej nocy nic się nie wydarzyło. Pamiętam też, że gdy budziłem się zlany potem, ciężko oddychający, przerażony i zagubiony, kiedy otwierałem oczy już taki nie byłem. Bo czułem twój oddech na szyi, twoje czoło przyklejone do boku mojej głowy, twoje ramiona zamknięte wokół moich. Wciągałem wtedy głęboko, uspokajająco powietrze i starałem się dostosować do twojego tempa. Więc wiem, że chociażby zasypianie przy tobie było najprzyjemniejszym wydarzeniem na Ziemi, budzenie się, czy to ty miałeś koszmar, czy ja, było jeszcze przyjemniejsze i wspanialsze. Bo nie wtedy było mi z tobą dobrze, kiedy istotnie było dobrze. Tylko wtedy, gdy łączył nas strach. Obawa. Może to dziwne, ale taka jest prawda.

**(21.11; 09:03)**

**Ja: **Niedługo powinieneś wstać i przeczytać to wcześniejsze. Nie, nie byłem pijany. I nie, nie zwariowałem. Ale chciałem ci jeszcze powiedzieć, jak bardzo cię przepraszam. Za wszystko. Za ojca, za kłótnie, za koszmary, za Stanford, za cierpienie, za wstyd, za ból. Za wszystko, Dean. Naprawdę za wszystko. A najbardziej cię przepraszam za to, że to właśnie ja jestem „twoim Sammy'm". Bo zasługujesz na lepszego brata. W ogóle zasługujesz na wszystko, co najlepsze, a dostajesz mnie. Gdzie na świecie jest sprawiedliwość?

**(21.11; 09:05)**

**Ja: **A tak w ogóle, wyłączam ten przeklęty komunikator na najbliższy tydzień. Poukładam sobie wszystko, przemyślę, a potem do ciebie napiszę. Bo zdecydowanie musimy pogadać.

* * *

**(04.12; 16:40)**

**Ja: **Na uczelni był duch.

Nikogo nie zabijał, ale kilku moich kolegów porządnie nastraszył.

Lada chwila mogło mu to przestać wystarczać.

I choć nie wiadomo jak bardzo chciałem od tego odejść

w końcu musiałem coś zrobić.

**(04.12; 16:42)**

**Dean: **Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak bardzo się martwiłem, Sammy.

Tydzień ma siedem dni.

Nie trzynaście.

**(04.12; 16:44)**

**Ja: **Od kiedy? Ostatnio jak sprawdzałem listopad miał 24 dni.

Więc w sumie nie było mnie właśnie tydzień.

**(04.12; 16:46)**

**Dean: **Gdyby to było możliwe, uderzyłbym cię.

Niestety odebrałeś mi tę frajdę.

**(04.12; 16:48)**

**Ja: **Gdyby to było możliwe,nie byłoby to możliwe.

**(04.12; 16:49)**

**Dean: **Sam, ty się słyszysz?

**(04.12; 16:50)**

**Ja: **Jedynie czasami.

Chodzi o to, że gdybyś spróbował, zdążyłbym uskoczyć.

**(04.12; 16:51)**

**Dean: **Mów sobie to co rano przed lustrem, Samantho.

**(04.12; 16:52)**

**Ja: **Będę się starał, ale niestety nie spędzam przed nim tyle czasu, co ty.

**(04.12; 16:53)**

**Dean: **Palant.

Wiesz, co mnie tu irytuje?

W tych rozmowach przez Internet?

**(04.12; 16:54)**

**Ja: **Nie, Dean. Co?

**(04.12; 16:56)**

**Dean: **Nie widzę twojej twarzy. Nie wiem, co myślisz, co czujesz.

Nie mogę ci pokazać języka, przewrócić oczami tak, żebyś to zobaczył.

**(04.12; 16:59)**

**Ja: **Właściwie to możesz...

**(04.12; 17:03)**

**Dean: **Te minki się nie umywają do rzeczywistości, Sammy.

Wiesz o tym.

**(04.12; 17:05)**

**Ja: **Wiem.

Pomyślałem, że zrozumiesz aluzję...

**(04.12; 17:05)**

**Dean: **?

**(04.12; 17:07)**

**Ja: **Mówisz o tym, że chcesz mnie zobaczyć. Czuję to.

Ale myślę, że jeszcze nie czas, Dean.

Wiem, że chcę się z tobą spotkać, ale wiem też, że jeszcze nie pora.

Jestem nieco skołowany.

Zagubiony.

**(04.12; 17:13)**

**Dean: **To wszystko nie bardzo różni się od tego, co czuję ja.

Poza tym, powiedziałem ci, Sammy. Nie będę naciskał.

Poczekam. Jesteś moim bratem, Sammy.

**(04.12; 17:15)**

**Ja: **Możesz przestać to powtarzać?

Czuję się, jakbyś mnie kochał, bo to twój obowiązek.

Jakbym ja ciebie kochał, bo to mój obowiązek.

A to sprawia, że jest jeszcze gorzej.

Ze mną.

Z moją głową.

Która już naprawdę nie wie, co ma myśleć.

**(04.12; 17:20)**

**Dean: **Czujesz się wtedy, jakby to było bardziej nieodpowiednie?

Bo ja chcę się tak czuć.

Chcę czuć się jak człowiek, który ma sumienie i wie, że kochanie swojego brata w TEN sposób jest strasznie, cholernie obrzydliwe. Słyszałem, co powiedziałeś przed wyjazdem, Sam. Myślałeś, że śpię. Ale ja wiedziałem, co chcesz zrobić. Czułem to całym ciałem. I nie spałem. Nie mogłem zasnąć wiedząc, że w każdej chwili możesz odejść.

W każdym razie... to nic nie daje. Nie pomaga mi się „odkochać".

Sprawia, że czuję się jeszcze gorzej.

Gdybyś był blisko i powiedział „to nic, damy sobie radę".

A ty wyjechałeś. I pozwoliłeś mi myśleć, że to jest złe.

Do cholery, Sammy. Ty każesz mi myśleć, że to jest złe. Że to coś, czego powinienem się wstydzić i chować się z tym po kątach.

_Połączenie z serwerem zostało przerwane._

* * *

**(06.12; 08:00)**

**Dean: **Sammy?

Sammy, przepraszam.

Po prostu... skończmy te gadki od serca. I bądźmy braćmi, okay?

**(06.12; 08:23)**

**Ja: **Okey, ale możemy zacząć być braćmi wieczorem?

Bo jestem już spóźniony.

**(06.12; 08:25)**

**Dean: **Jasne, Sammy.

Leć.

**(06.12; 08:27)**

**Ja: **Dobrze, biegnę.

Będę o 20.

Mam sporo spraw do załatwienia.

**(06.12; 08:29)**

**Dean: **Sam, nie jestem twoją żoną.

Nie tłumacz się.

**(06.12; 08:31)**

**Ja: **Nigdy nie byłeś moją żoną, ale i tak się zachowywałeś dokładnie jak ona.

**(06.12; 08:32)**

**Dean: **Bo miałeś 6 lat!

**(06.12; 08:33)**

**Ja: **Świetnie! Więc jestem wiecznym sześciolatkiem?

**(06.12; 08:35)**

**Dean: **Myślałem, że się spieszyłeś?

**(06.12; 08:36)**

**Ja: **Bo tak było.

Pa, Dean.

**(06.12; 08:37)**

**Dean: **Pa, Sammy.

_Połączenie z serwerem zostało przerwane._

**(06.12; 08:37)**

**Dean: **Pa, kochanie. Pa, moja żonciu. Znów jak w starym dobrym małżeństwie, prawda Sammy?

* * *

**(06.12; 23:20)**

**Dean: **Kup sobie zegarek, palancie.

**(06.12; 23:21)**

**Ja: **Po co te nerwy? Wróciłem.

Nikogo po drodze nie pieprzyłem, moja najdroższa.

**(06.12; 23:22)**

**Dean: **Jeśli tak powiesz swojej żonie, nie będziesz dłużej żonaty.

**(06.12; 23:23)**

**Ja: **Faktycznie. Jeśli będzie taka upierdliwa, zabiję ją podczas którejś z kolei kłótni o spóźnienia.

**(06.12; 23:25)**

**Dean: **Albo ona zabije ciebie właśnie za nie.

W każdym razie, cieszę się, że nie będę twoją żoną.

**(06.12; 23:28)**

**Ja: **Tylko dzięki mojemu rozsądkowi, Dean.

Już raz próbowałeś mi się oświadczyć i jeszcze tego samego wieczoru chciałeś jechać do Las Vegas.

**(06.12; 23:40)**

**Dean: **Nie zrobiłem tego...

**(06.12; 23:42)**

**Ja: **Racja, nie zrobiłeś.

Ale chciałbym zobaczyć twoją minę w momencie, w którym to przeczytałeś.

**(06.12; 23:46)**

**Dean: **Palant.

**(06.12; 23:47)**

**Ja: **Dupek.

**(06.12; 23:48)**

**Dean: **Niezmiennie od lat.

**(06.12; 23:49)**

**Ja: **Dokładnie.

**(06.12; 23:50)**

**Dean: **Więc, Sammy... co w szkole?

**(06.12; 23:51)**

**Ja: **Wciąż żyję.

Ta baba, co wydaje się gromić wzrokiem, wciąż jeszcze jako tako mnie lubi.

Jessica, moja przyjaciółka, zaczęła się spotykać z Bradem, moim przyjacielem.

A teraz wstaw sobie tutaj dowolną ilość miłosnych plątanin i nieoczekiwanych zwrotów akcji.

Bo to miejsce jest jak „Moda na Sukces" zamknięta w małym kampusie. Wszyscy ze wszystkimi.

**(06.12; 23:58)**

**Dean: **Jesteś Brook, czy może tym gościem, z którego rodziny już wszystkich przeleciała?

**(07.12; 00:00)**

**Ja: **Zdaje mi się, że nie spałeś z żadną z moim koleżanek, więc sądzę, że raczej jestem jedną z drugoplanowych postaci.

**(07.12; 00:02)**

**Dean: **Żadnych napalonych lasek każdego wieczoru?

**(07.12; 00:03)**

**Ja: **Staram się jak mogę, ale tylko do twojego łóżka wskakują tak chętnie.

**(07.12; 00:05)**

**Dean: **Moje życie przypomina ostatnio bardziej Toma i Jerry'ego niż tanie pornosy.

**(07.12; 00:07)**

**Ja: **A byłem pewien, że to coś na kształt „Dwa tygodnie na miłość", a potem „Nie kochaj i rzuć".

**(07.12; 00:08)**

**Dean: **A to nie było „Kochaj albo rzuć"?

**(07.12; 00:10)**

**Ja: **Było, ale moja wersja lepiej do ciebie pasuje.

**(07.12; 00:12)**

**Dean: **No cóż, przykro mi cię zawieść, ale moje życie nie przypomina już „10-ciu sposobów, w jaki możesz przelecieć maksymalną ilość lasek w jeden tydzień". Teraz to raczej „W czterech ścianach: ciężkie życie agorafoba".

**(07.12; 00:30)**

**Dean: **Nie odzywasz się, więc chyba w jakiś sposób cię wystraszyłem.

To nic, Sammy.

Wciąż zdarza mi się jadać coś normalnego.

**(07.12; 00:32)**

**Ja:** Nie wystraszyłeś.

Jestem po prostu w szoku.

Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć.

**(07.12; 00:36)**

**Dean: **Najważniejsze, że nie padam na łóżko i, obejmując swoje kolana, nie zaczynam kołysać się w tą i z powrotem.

**(07.12; 01:03)**

**Dean: **Sam?

Sammy?

Coś się stało?

**(07.12; 01:05)**

**Ja: **Nie.

Tak.

Chodzi o to, że może ty tak nie robisz.

**(07.12; 01:10)**

**Dean: **Oh.

Sam...

Nie wiem, co powiedzieć...

**(07.12; 01:12)**

**Ja: **Może podsumujmy te zwierzenia zdaniem „W końcu jesteśmy braćmi. Tak samo popieprzeni." I przejdźmy do czegoś ciekawszego.

Albo po prostu idźmy spać.

Mam rano zajęcia.

Dobrze by było, gdybym widział literki w książkach.

**(07.12; 01: 14)**

**Dean: **Może dzisiaj uda ci się przyjść wcześniej.

Dobranoc, Sammy.

**(07.12; 01:15)**

**Ja: **Będę się starał.

Dobranoc, Dean.

**(07.12; 01:16)**

**Dean: **Słodkich snów.

_Połączenie z serwerem zostało przerwane._

Sam zamknął laptopa, w ciemności założył piżamę, usiadł na łóżku i objął kolana ramionami. Jego wzrok zawisł gdzieś w przestrzeni, a on sam zaczął się kiwać w przód i w tył. Dwie godziny później, z imieniem swojego brata na ustach, zasnął na siedząco ze zmęczenia.

* * *

**(07.12; 05.30)**

**Ja: **Dzień dobry.

Wiem, że to jeszcze nie twoja godzina, więc idę się umyć i ubrać.

Może zdążysz się obudzić do tego czasu.

A tak btw., dziękuję za życzenia, ale niestety się nie spełniło.

**(07.12; 07:58)**

**Dean: **W ogóle się nie wyspałem.

I jeszcze z samego rana obudził mnie sygnał wiadomości, Sammy.

Muszę pamiętać, żeby wieczorem wyłączać komputer.

Masz koszmary, Sam?

**(07.12; 08:30)**

**Dean: **Wygląda na to, że sobie poszedłeś, ale jesteś dostępny.

Nie powinieneś wylogowywać się przed wyjściem?

Ktoś może czytać twoje wiadomości.

Choć, znając ciebie, i tak masz banalne hasło.

I żadnych miłosnych listów czy pornoli.

Więc w sumie, po co ci hasło?

**(07.12; 17:25)**

**Ja: **Mam hasło.

**(07.12; 17:54)**

**Dean: **Wampir.

**(07.12; 17:55)**

**Ja: **Jak?...

**(07.12; 17:56)**

**Dean: **Ostatnie nadprzyrodzone stworzenie, które zabiłeś.

**(07.12; 18:00)**

**Ja: **Okey, a teraz?

**(07.12; 18:12)**

**Dean: **_Raohszana._

**(07.12; 18:14)**

**Ja:** Dean!

**(07.12; 18:15)**

**Dean: **Co?

Zacząłeś myśleć o czymś, czego nie będę znał.

Przeszedłeś do mitologii perskiej, ponieważ wiedziałeś, że mnie to nie interesuje.

Wtedy pomyślałeś, że zwyczajnie weźmiesz jakieś perskie imię.

I tadam!

**(07.12; 18:20)**

**Ja: **Dobrze. Teraz już nie zgadniesz.

**(07.12; 18:25)**

**Dean: **To było najprostsze, Sammy.

Tabasco.

**(07.12; 18:29)**

**Ja: **Dean, nienawidzę cię.

**(07.12; 18:31)**

**Dean: **Też cię kocham.

**(07.12; 18:33)**

**Ja: **Jak do tego doszedłeś?

**(07.12; 18:35)**

**Dean: **Doszedłeś do wniosku, że jeśli będziesz myśleć tak jak ja, nie odgadnę twojego hasła.

Ale „gorące Azjatki" nie bardzo ci się podobały, więc przerzuciłeś się na ojca.

Kiedy o nim pomyślałeś, zacząłeś się denerwować. Żeby się uspokoić, pomyślałeś o jednej ze swoich sałatek.

A wtedy przypomniało ci się Tabasco.

**(07.12; 18:50)**

**Ja: **Okey, ostatnie hasło, Dean.

**(07.12; 18:55)**

**Dean: **Założę się, że to jakiś prawniczy żargon i słowo, którego nie zrozumiem.

**(07.12; 19:10)**

**Dean: **Mam! I nawet wiem, co to jest.

Aplikacje!

**(07.12; 19:12)**

**Ja: **Wiesz, że mam ochotę cię zabić?

**(07.12; 19:13)**

**Dean: **A to coś nowego?

* * *

**(24.01; 05:20)**

**Ja: **Chciałem ci pierwszy złożyć życzenia, Dean.

**(24.01; 07:37)**

**Dean: **A musiałeś to robić o takiej strasznej godzinie?

Poza tym, nie bardzo masz się z kim ścigać.

**(24.01; 07:39)**

**Ja: **Bobby? Tata?

Dean, masz znajomych.

**(24.01; 07:41)**

**Dean: **Ojciec doszedł do wniosku, że nie może na mnie więcej patrzeć.

I nie odzywa się dobre pół roku.

**(24.01; 07:43)**

**Ja: **Cholera,Dean...

**(24.01; 07:43)**

**Dean: **To nic.

Byłem dzisiaj w sklepie, wiesz?

**(24.01; 07:45)**

**Ja: **Brawo?

**(24.01; 07:47)**

**Dean:** Wyszedłem dalej niż do Impali pierwszy raz od roku.

Zdecydowanie brawo, Sammy.

Kupiłem sobie batonika.

Nie jadłem ich już od wieków.

**(24.01; 07:50)**

**Ja: **Gdybym tam był, kupiłbym ci tyle batoników, ile byś tylko dał radę zjeść, Dean.

**(24.01; 07:52)**

**Dean: **To akurat nie jest problem.

**(24.01; 08:05)**

**Ja: **Cholera, Dean.

**(24.01; 08:07)**

**Dean: **Przepraszam.

**(24.01; 08:09)**

**Ja: **Było tak dobrze, przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, Dean.

Ani razu o tym nie wspomniałeś.

Musiałeś wszystko zepsuć?

**(24.01; 08:12)**

**Dean: **Przepraszam, Sammy.

**(24.01; 08:14)**

**Ja: **Masz szczęście, że są twoje urodziny.

Które to już, staruszku?

**(24.01; 08:15)**

**Dean: **A ty nie musisz już iść na zajęcia?

**(24.01; 08:17)**

**Ja: **Właściwie to chyba tak.

Do później, Dean.

**(24.01; 08:19)**

**Dean: **Do później, Sam.

_Połączenie z serwerem zostało przerwane._

* * *

**(16.02; 22:34)**

**Dean: **Sam, coś jest nie tak.

Czuję to.

Wszystko z tobą dobrze?

**(16.02; 22:55)**

**Dean: **Nie odbierasz telefonu, Sam.

Wiem, że masz włączony komputer.

Po prostu...

Nie wiem...

Odezwij się.

Napisz SMS-a.

Cokolwiek.

* * *

_Otrzymałeś wiadomość tekstową od: __**Dean.**_

_**Dean**__ pisze: _ Sam, jeśli nie odbierzesz swojego telefonu w ciągu 15 minut, włamię się do twojego pokoju.

* * *

_Otrzymałeś wiadomość tekstową od: __**Dean. **__(2)_

_**Dean **__pisze: _ Sam, zostało ci 5 minut. Już jestem pod akademikiem.

* * *

_Otrzymałeś wiadomość tekstową od: __**Dean. **__(3)_

_**Dean **__pisze: _ Masz otwarte okno, więc pójdzie szybciej. Wchodzę, Sam.

* * *

- Sam? – szept Deana przeszył ciszę, panującą w pokoju. Mężczyzna uważnie się rozejrzał. Przez okno wpadała nikła ilość księżycowego światła, ale dzięki jego poświacie widział zarysy przedmiotów, stojących na jego drodze. Ominął biurko, na którym stał otwarty laptop. Ekran był czarny, komputer musiał już długo stać włączony i uruchomił się program ochrony energii. Kątem oka dojrzał nikły ruch w mroku tak, jakby to coś, co się poruszyło, szybowało pół metra ponad ziemią. Ruszył ostrożnie w tamtym kierunku, kiedy usłyszał nagle cichy, stłumiony szloch.

_Sam._

Rzucił się w jego stronę, uderzając kolanami w brzeg łóżka. Upadł na materac i szybko wdrapał się na miejsce obok brata. Złapał go za głowę i przyciągnął ją do swojej klatki piersiowej. Sam rozwarł palce, wcześniej kurczowo zaciśnięte na jego nogach i zarzucił je na plecy Deana. Jednocześnie z jego gardła wydobył się rozdzierający dźwięk, coś pomiędzy cichym, bolesnym krzykiem, a tamowanym szlochem. Ciałem Sama wstrząsały dreszcze. Dean trzymał go tak w objęciach, głaszcząc go lekko po łopatkach.

- Sam, shh... no już, cicho. Jestem tu, Sammy. Shh... Sammy, Sammy, Sammy – powtarzał jego imię jak zaklęcie, jakby miało ono magicznie sprawić, że jego Sam będzie natychmiast radosny i szczęśliwy.

Sam powoli się uspokajał. Przestał się trząść, oczy wykorzystały limit łez na ten dzień, a usta zacisnęły się wreszcie w wąską kreskę, nie pozwalając krzykom wydostać się na zewnątrz.

- Koszmar, Dean – powiedział, na nowo przyzwyczajając się do imienia brata. Brzmiało tak dziwnie, po miesiącach jego niewypowiadania. – Nic nowego.

Dean odsunął swojego brata na wyciągnięcie ramion. Przypatrywał mu się uważnie, zachowując w pamięci każdy szczegół jego twarzy. Nowy, matowy odcień jego oczu, tak ciemnych i ledwo widocznych w ciemności. Potargane włosy, sterczące w różnych kierunkach, ale wciąż tak samo miękkie i puszyste w dotyku, jak to zapamiętał. Gorąco, bijące od jego ciała... delikatne, błądzące po jego ciele dłonie... suche, ciepłe usta...

Sam przyciągnął jego głowę bliżej i nie przejmując się ceregielami przycisnął swoje wargi najpierw do powiek Deana, a później, powoli, z namysłem, nakryły one jego usta. Czas się zatrzymał, myśli sunęły leniwie, płomienie rozprzestrzeniały się błyskawicznie po ich ciałach pod naciskiem ich wszechobecnych rąk, piersi, palców, ust. Łapczywy pocałunek przypominał im jak długo już się nie widzieli, jak dawno nie rozmawiali, kiedy ostatnio się dotykali, całowali.

- Sam – szepnął w jego usta, przesuwając dłoń z jego placów na kark. Odepchnął go delikatnie, biorąc głębszy wdech. Czuł urywane oddechy brata na powiekach, policzku i ustach i rozpaczliwie zastanawiał się, gdzie ma znaleźć siły, by się mu oprzeć. – Sam.

Sam wyrwał się spod jego dłoni i złapał jego wargę pomiędzy swoje. Pociągnął ją lekko, sprawiając, że z gardła Deana wydobył się głęboki, niski pomruk. Nagle poczuł na swoim brzuchu ciepły dotyk palców brata, które uparcie starały się zadrzeć w górę jego koszulkę. Sam westchnął niecierpliwie, napierając na niego i niemal przewracając go na plecy.

- Sammy. – Głos Deana był pełen rozpaczy. Złapał brata za biodra i przytrzymał na wyciągnięcie rąk. – Nie chcesz tego.

Sam warknął, wpijając paznokcie w skórę Deana. – Potrzebuję cię – powiedział chrapliwie, głosem przesyconym pożądaniem. – Proszę – dodał błagalnie, wyciągając szyję, by dosięgnąć ust brata. – Potrzebuję _tego._

Dean zacisnął wargi i spojrzał Samowi prosto w oczy. – Sam – wydusił błagalnie. Jego dłoń niemal mimowolnie przesunęła się po policzku brata w górę i w dół. Po chwili odsunął się na drugi kraniec łóżka. – Śpij, Sam. Jestem tutaj.

Oczy Sama zrobiły się naraz ogromne. Dean pomyślał przez chwilę o kocie ze „Shreka", ale jakoś nie było mu do śmiechu z tego powodu. Wpatrywał się uparcie w Sama tak, żeby ten widział, jak bardzo jest zdeterminowany, aby nie dać się skusić. W końcu młodszy brat Deana złapał go za rękę, obrócił się tak, żeby móc położyć głowę na jego kolanach i ułożył się wygodnie. Widać było po Samie, że poczuł się odrzucony, ale nie mógł sobie odmówić przyjemności płynącej z obecności Deana.

Starszy z Winchesterów westchnął. – To nie jest tak, Sam, że tego nie chcę. Że _ciebie _nie chcę. – Wziął głęboki wdech, gdy poczuł, że jego brat porusza się i po chwili dojrzał parę wlepionych w siebie, rozpaczliwie szukających oparcia, orzechowych oczu. – Po prostu rano... rano byś tego żałował.

- Rozumiem, Dean. – Usłyszał. Ten cichy, nieśmiały szept zaskoczył go bardziej, niż wcześniejszy napad Sama. – Naprawdę to rozumiem. – Poczuł nos, wtulający się w jego brzuch.

- Co robisz? – zapytał, machinalnie wplatając palce we włosy brata.

- Oddycham – odparł Sam, niezmieszany. – Pachniesz cholernie dobrze, Dean – dodał, a wszystko pod nim zaczęło się lekko trząść. – Nie śmiej się! – zażądał z wyrzutem.

- Zdecydowanie musisz się przespać, Sammy.

- Sam. I nie żartuję, pachniesz dokładnie tak, jak kiedyś.

- Specjalnie nie myłem się, żebyś mógł dokonać tego odkrycia. – Sam podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Deana z wyrzutem. Chwilę później wrócił do swojej poprzedniej pozycji i prychnął. W pokoju zapadła cisza. Minut mijały powoli, jakby im się donikąd nie spieszyło, choć przecież niedawno jeszcze biegły szaleńczo w przód. – Dobrze ci, Sammy? – spytał jeszcze Dean, ale odpowiedział mu tylko spokojny, równy oddech jego brata.

Sięgnął po telefon. Na ekranie uparcie świeciła się ikonka wiadomości.

_Przyjedź._

Zatrzasnął klapkę i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Oparł głowę o ścianę, po chwili wciskając pod nią jeszcze poduszkę, i ostatni raz pogłaskał Sama po włosach.

- Dobranoc, Sam... _Sammy._

* * *

**(17.02; 15:16)**

**Ja: **Nie było cię, gdy się obudziłem.

Ale jestem prawie na 1000% pewien, że to nie był sen.

Dzięki, Dean.

**(17.02; 15:38)**

**Dean: **Zawsze do usług.

**(17.02; 15:41)**

**Ja: **Nie chodzi mi o...

Dziękuję, że nie wykorzystałeś okazji.

Ja _naprawdę_ cię potrzebowałem.

**(17.02; 15:43)**

**Dean**: Sam.

**(17.02; 15:43)**

**Ja: **Tylko nie w ten sposób.

**(17.02; 15:44)**

**Dean: **Sam.

**(17.02; 15:44)**

**Ja: **Nie chodzi o to,że bym nie chciał.

**(17.02; 15:45)**

**Dean: **Sam!

**(17.02; 15:45)**

**Ja:** Ale po prostu...

**(17.02; 15:46)**

**Dean: **SAM!

Zamknij się na chwilę, dobrze?

**(17.02; 15:47)**

**Ja: **...

**(17.02; 15:48)**

**Dean: **Sammy, ja to naprawdę, naprawdę rozumiem.

A przynajmniej się staram.

I znam cię.

Wydaje mi się, że nawet dosyć dobrze.

I powinieneś wiedzieć, że teraz się uśmiecham.

Wiesz jak.

**(17.02; 15:51)**

**Ja: **A ty tylko o jednym.

**(17.02; 15:52)**

**Dean: **Wczoraj byłeś skołowany, wystraszony...

Prawdopodobnie zareagowałbyś podobnie, gdyby zamiast mnie do pokoju weszła jakakolwiek inna osoba, którą znasz i której ufasz.

**(17.02; 15:54)**

**Ja: **Dean...

Wątpię.

**(17.02; 15:56)**

**Dean: **Miałeś się zamknąć?...

**(17.02; 15:57)**

**Ja: **Ups.

Okay, jestem cicho.

**(17.02; 15:58)**

**Dean: **Więc zareagowałeś tak, ponieważ byłeś skołowany, wystraszony i zrobiłbyś to samo... idt. Itd.

I z tego wynika, że nie masz kompletnie za co przepraszać, Sammy.

**(17.02; 16:01)**

**Ja: **Kogo próbujesz oszukać, Dean?

Mnie czy siebie?

_Dean zmienił status na __**offline.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sam przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Nagle okazało się, że drewniane drzwi opatrzone numerem 13 przerażają go bardziej, niż grasujące po Stanach hordy potworów. I nie był to bynajmniej strach przed pechową liczbą. Wziął głęboki wdech i podniósł dłoń. Zawisła ona na chwilę w powietrzu, a następnie została zaciśnięta w pięść, która lekko uderzyła w drzwi. Sam wstrzymał oddech w nadziei, że może lokator pokoju nie usłyszy pukania. Niestety ktoś w środku wyłączył lub wyciszył telewizor i ruszył w stronę wejścia.

- Sam? Sam, co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał Dean, otwierając szerzej drzwi. W jego oczach błyszczało szaleństwo niemalże. Młodszy z mężczyzn sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął stamtąd kawałek papieru. Dean rozpoznał w nim rachunek za nocleg. Kiwnął głową. – Ale to wciąż nie wyjaśnia, co ty tutaj robisz.

Sam spróbował rozluźnić spięte mięśnie i zrobił krok w przód. Położył dłonie na obu policzkach swojego brata i, spoglądając mu w oczy, rozszerzone ze zdumienia, oszałamiająco zielone oczy, wyszeptał: - Chcę wrócić.

I wtedy go pocałował.


End file.
